Wo ai ne
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: UPLOADED CHAPTER 4! ^^Its been 7 long years And Sakura is about to move on, but that doesn't mean she won't suffer, and Syaoran, he's finally coming back, but is it too late? Is Sakura too messed up and angry to forgive him?
1. Default Chapter

Wo Ai Ne  
  
Disclamier  
by: Peonyqt1004  
This song suddenly came into my head when I heard this korean sad song. I made the lyrics up and all so dunt sue kay? Wo ai ne means I love you. Okie? In chinese. PLEASE REVEIW!   
  
It's so Hard to Let go  
  
  
  
Sakura sobbed into her pillow. 7 years had passsed since that time, that time she remebered well................. The promise which was suppose to be kept.... Sakura got up and a feeling of fusteration filled her heart. "Why Syaoran WHY!?" Sakura punched her pillow, imagining it was Syaoran face. "I'm nineteen now! D@MM*T! And your not back......" Sakura ended the sentence with tears of fusteration. Suddenly, an insperation filled her heart. Though she wasn't a writer type, she knew, maybe this was the only whay to let it out. She had to let him go, or this would haunt her forever, maybe even kill her. She grabbed a pink pen and a small peice of staionary paper. Then, It all flowed out from within her, her feelings of hurt, of love, of bliss, and sadness and hatred.  
  
Need to Let You Go  
  
I need to let you go,  
I hope that you would let me go,   
But I don't know, wheter I can really let you go,  
Cuz I love you,  
And once you told me that was true,  
But now I see,  
am not really sure if you really love me~*  
  
  
(chorus)  
  
  
Wo ai ne,  
I wish you were right here with me,  
Wo ai ne,  
I wish you never took my heart,  
Aishteru,  
I still am deeply in love with you,  
Wo ai ne,  
Wo ai ne,  
Wo ai ne.  
  
I'm trying to forget, those eyes  
that voice,   
Your words of true felt I love you,  
But now I see,  
That the only way that I will me happy,  
is to be free and away from you,  
So let me go,  
And I'll forget that   
I loved you,  
But now its time to let you go.  
  
(chorus)  
  
Wo ai ne,  
I wish you were right here with me,  
Wo ai ne,  
I wish you never took my heart,  
Aistheru.  
I'm still deeply in love with you,  
Wo ai ne,  
Wo ai ne,  
Wo ai ne.  
  
I don't know, wheter you love me or not so,  
I will be,  
the first to move on and to forget,  
that I loved thee,  
Its time for me to let you go,  
Wo ai e,  
Aistheru,  
I love you.  
  
Sakura stopped scribbling and brok into tears. She folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She knew, it was time to let him go.  
  
The next Day  
  
"Are you sure you want to let go?" Sakura nodded as Tomyo eyed Sakura skeptically. "Okay then, I'll grant your favor." Tomyo led Sakura to the radio station that most chinese young uns listend to most. Entering, Tomyo discribed the situation to the manager and handed him $300 dollars. The manager nodde. "Follow this way please." Sakura entered the room. A man looked up in suprise, then the manager spoke to him in a soft voice. The man nodded and made room for Sakura to stand and talk into the microphone. "Your on air." The young man next to him said. Sakura took a deep breath.  
"Syaoran, I don't know if you listening or not, Syaoran Li, leader of the Li caln, please listen to me. This is Sakura Kinomoto. I have a message for you.... Please listen? This is Need to Let you Go." Sakura paused as the music Tomyo composed for her verses began to beat into the head phones. Sakura opened her mouth,  
  
  
" I need to let you go,  
I hope that you would let me go,   
But I don't know, wheter I can really let you go,  
Cuz I love you,  
And once you told me that was true,  
But now I see,  
am not really sure if you really love me~*  
  
  
(chorus)  
  
  
Wo ai ne,  
I wish you were right here with me,  
Wo ai ne,  
I wish you never took my heart,  
Aishteru,  
I still am deeply in love with you,  
Wo ai ne,  
Wo ai ne,  
Wo ai ne.  
  
I'm trying to forget, those eyes  
that voice,   
Your words of true felt I love you,  
But now I see,  
That the only way that I will me happy,  
is to be free and away from you,  
So let me go,  
And I'll forget that   
I loved you,  
But now its time to let you go.  
  
(chorus)  
  
Wo ai ne,  
I wish you were right here with me,  
Wo ai ne,  
I wish you never took my heart,  
Aistheru.  
I'm still deeply in love with you,  
Wo ai ne,  
Wo ai ne,  
Wo ai ne.  
  
I don't know, wheter you love me or not so,  
I will be,  
the first to move on and to forget,  
that I loved thee,  
Its time for me to let you go,  
Wo ai e,  
Aistheru,  
I love you."  
  
  
Sakura finished the hauntingly beautiful and powerful song and handed the head phonmes to the man, who was gawking at her. Tomyo looked proud and sad. "Iope you made the right deiscion." Sakura shook her head. "It's right, alot of men are there for me, I need to move on." With that the two left the station. With Sakura hoping that Syaorna had heard her.  
  
(In Hong Kong)  
  
Syaoran swung around his sword. Practicing making every move perfect and purpose full. 'Sakura.' His mind thought. Syaoran shook his head and turned on the radio to his favorite station. His sweat beaded on his eyebrows. The sword practicing was hard. Now he needed some relaxation. Suddenly, a familiar voice started to talk through the radio. "Syaoran, I don't know if you listening or not, Syaoran Li, leader of the Li caln, please listen to me. This is Sakura Kinomoto. I have a message for you.... Please listen? This is Need to Let you Go."  
  
" I need to let you go,  
I hope that you would let me go,   
But I don't know, wheter I can really let you go,  
Cuz I love you,  
And once you told me that was true,  
But now I see,  
am not really sure if you really love me~*  
  
  
(chorus)  
  
  
Wo ai ne,  
I wish you were right here with me,  
Wo ai ne,  
I wish you never took my heart,  
Aishteru,  
I still am deeply in love with you,  
Wo ai ne,  
Wo ai ne,  
Wo ai ne.  
  
I'm trying to forget, those eyes  
that voice,   
Your words of true felt I love you,  
But now I see,  
That the only way that I will me happy,  
is to be free and away from you,  
So let me go,  
And I'll forget that   
I loved you,  
But now its time to let you go.  
  
(chorus)  
  
Wo ai ne,  
I wish you were right here with me,  
Wo ai ne,  
I wish you never took my heart,  
Aistheru.  
I'm still deeply in love with you,  
Wo ai ne,  
Wo ai ne,  
Wo ai ne.  
  
I don't know, wheter you love me or not so,  
I will be,  
the first to move on and to forget,  
that I loved thee,  
Its time for me to let you go,  
Wo ai e,  
Aistheru,  
I love you."  
  
  
Syaoran listened to this song, tears streaming from his eyes. He was about to lose Sakura, no he did lose her. She was moving on without him. Syaoran started to cry as the hauntingly beautiful music ended. "Why could'nt you have waited 3 years longer? Please don't go! Sakura! I'm sorry..... Stupid Li clan!" Syaoran yelled out passionately. His heart shattered, he started to sob and weep against the table, dropping the sword with a clunck. "Sakura, you may have given up on me... But I won't give up on you. I'l find a way to get back to you.... Sakura...." Syaoran sobbed.  
  
Yelan, the four sisters, and Meiling watched from the door, they had stopped at the door, hearing music which was hauntingly beautiful and the mention of Li clan in it. They watched with sorrow as they saw Syaoran yell and cry passionatly. 'I never knew it hurt you so son......' Yelan thought sorrowfully. The four sisters looked away, it was too painful. Meilin just stared at Syaoran throught the crack of the door, tears silently dripping from her face. She knew that she would have to let him go.  
  
  
To be continued?  
  
Hahaha )= Sad sorta? A tear jerker, well... kinda. Please review!  
  
=Peony  



	2. When theres night, theres always day

Wo Ai Ne  
By: Peonyqt1004  
  
Disclaimer: As it applys..... )=  
  
When There is Night, There is Always Day  
  
"Syaoran!!!"Meiling yelled, poundeing on the door with all her might. "SYAORAN! Get out!""Leave me alone!" Syaoran yelled, his voice slurred and irritated. Meiling pursed her lips. "Then I have no choice but to break down that beautiful and expensive maghony door of yours." Meilin ran back and ran in full speen and jumped into a fly kick. "Hiya!" She brok open the door. "Syaoran......" Meilin siad sadly, tears brimming as she saw the pitiful sight before her. A drunk Syaoran laied in his bed, face in his arms. A broken glass of wine sat dangerously near his foor and the radion was in shambles on the floor. "Syaoran it smells!" Meilin yelled. Trying to get him roused up so he could regain his senses. "I dun care *hic*." Syaoran replied with a scowl. Syaoran swayed on his feet as he got up, a mad maniacal anger seen from his amber glazed eyes. "Get out... OUT!" Syaoran yelled. Meiling stood in front of him. "Snap out of it Li!" Meiling yelled, standiung defintely before an off balance Li. Li growled. "Fine *hic* Have it your way!" He raised an arm. Meiling flinched, knowing it was to hit her, but when nothing happened, she looked up. Syaoran had totally missed his mark and had tripped backwards. Meiling started to laugh, laugh at the irony and with the pain of one who had never been loved. "Stop!" Syaoran yelled angrily. Eyes blazing. "Stop laughing at me!" Meilin walked over to him, grabbed him by his collar and smacked Syaoran. Syaoran sat stunned, eyes wide. "If you really love Sakura would you be doing this?! If you loved her you would go back to her right away and explain." Syaoran stared up at her, eyes dull and lifeless. "She said she didn't love me....." "She didn't say that, she said she did but you never really showed your love!" Syaoran shook his head sadly. "You don't understand....." He siad sobered by the slap. Meilin sighed. "I don't? I've been loving you for years and years..... and you never returned it. You think I never experinced that loss?" Syaoran was silent. Meiling started to whimper. "Syaoran, since I l-l-ove you..... I'll let you go to the one YOU love." Meilin yanked out airplane tickets from her pocket and tossed it at his feet. "Your sisters and your mother disscussed this, you have been in here for days, you really need her, more than us, so go...." Syaoran looked up. "Meilin....." Meilin looked away, eyes glistening. "JUST GO!" Meiling yelled as she ran out of the room, sobbing. Syaoran looked at the tickets. "Sakura..." He whispered with happy tears....... "I'm coming back!" Syaoran grabbed the tickets and hugged it to his chest as he thanked his ancestors about this good fortune.  
  
Sakura sighed, walking alone toward her collage. Looking up, she brushed back a shiny golden lock. "Li.." Sakura whispered, closing her eyes. How she missed him! She still loved him, yet...... she never knew if her truly loved her. She'll never know now. She thought with regret. But then....... she knew, this was the only way. Sakura kicked a aluminum can acrossed the street. 'Oh Syaoran...' Someone tapped her shoulder. "HOE!" Sakura adruptly turned around and fell backwards on the heel of her pink adidas. "I'm sorry....." A young mans voice rumbled in her ear. Sakura, startled looked up, eyes wide. "GOMEN!" She yelled as she shot up. A young man with dark black hair and purple eyes stared at her. "Eriol?!" She asked incredously. "Who's Eriol?" The boy asked smoothly as he dusted his shirt. Sakura stared. "But you... look like him...." The boy smiled. "Ah! You mena my distant cousin Higwar... I dunno, sumthing like that." The boy stuttered. Sakura smiled. "What IS your name then?" "Lin." The boy said with a suave smile. Sakura blushed. "ANd... i-i-i am Saku--ra........ Kinotmoto...." Lin smiled. "I know, Eriol talks alot about you and his cute decendent...... Clow mistress....." Sakura gasped.   
  
To be continued...........  
  
Sorry its so short! Minna, don't worry, next one will be longer, okay? And I have more songs to add to these fics so yay! (=  
  
Peony 


	3. The Pain you have Caused me...

WO AI NE  
  
~Peonyqt1004  
  
Aiiiieeeeeee! )= Sorry I made you cry with this tear jerker. ( Sike. Whole point aint it? (= OKay, thanx for reveiws! ^__^  
  
  
  
Sakura stared. "You know?" Lin sighed. "No DUH? Did'nt I just tell you?" Sakura blushed at his admiring glance, and turned even more beet red when he said, "But he never mentioned how beautiful you were." Sakura smiled. "Aie? I have to go? Baiiiieeee!" She said quickly, becoming more and more flustred, and feeling more depressed when she remebered that Li must be a distant relative of Lins.... She turned her green eyes to the blue of the skies as she walked farther and farther away from that spot. "Ah sky! How wonderful it must to be free! Free from such painful ordeals of love or anything!" Sakura giggled with tears clogging her throat. "Ah.... If I was the sky I would see Syaoran every day......" She thought, a sob escaping her. "And even *sob* as a sky*sob* I would love him*sob*" Sakura said brokenly as she wept. She dropped to her knees. "Why Syaoran?" Sakura asked the small ant crossing on the cracks of the sidewalk. "Why?" She said angrily as she smashed the ant with her thumb. Tears escaped her eyes, from her sorrow and her saddness of killing the ineconnt ant. She got up, leaning heavily on the trunk of a tree. "I can't forget him......" She said raggedly. She looked at the sky, "WHY CAN'T I FORGET YOU LIKE YOU HAVE FORGOTTON ME!?!" Sakura screamed falling to her knees screaming hysterically at the sky.  
  
'I'm coming back my love, to see you.' Syaoran thought as he boarded the plane. 'Only you Sakura.. I love only you... I am coming to capture you heart again, to make you understand.' He hugged the teddy bear Sakura had given him to his chest, like a little child.   
  
Meilin cried, she could'nt stop crying. (Im making up the sisters names.......) "Meilin!" LinLin ordered harshly. "Stop crying! You did what was good for both of you!" Meilin looked up, her red eyes made even more red with the swelling. "But it hurrrrts!" Meilin sobbed. Linlin grabbed Meilins shoulders and took in a shuddering breath. "Look Meilin, he loves you, but not the way you want it to be. Never probably. But, you will find your one." Meilin shuddered. "But, Li kun was my one...." Linlin dropped meiling shoulders. "Then you are hopeless....." LinLin said coldly. Then left the room. "I was trying to help, but...." Lin lin said as she left. Meilin gripped her white dress with her white hands. "I am not hopeless........" Meilin got up, swaying. She had to call Tomyo.  
  
**Briiiingggg~***  
  
"Hello? Dajjibous residance!"  
"This is Meilin is Tomyo there?"  
"This is her! Hi Meilin!"  
"Hi."  
"You sound so Glum."  
"Syaorans coming back there."  
"WHAT! AFTER ALL THE PAIN HE HAD CAUSE SAKURA! WELL WHEN HE COMES BAACK I'LL TEACH HIM A THING OR TWO!"  
"Tomyo, stop it."  
".........."  
"He still loves her."  
"......"  
"He might be there by tommorow."  
"Gr....."  
"He loves her, don't let Sakura give up, I did, Li is not mine."  
"Meiling--."  
"Bye, gotta go."  
**Click~*  
  
Tomyo furiously slammed the phone down on the telephone rack. A deep sorrow pounded in her heart. How would Sakura react? She was sure Sakura wouldn't dance with joy. It was more like Sakura would get out a gun and shoot him, then cry over what she had done. She had to break it to her slowly. First, she had to call Syaorans cell phone.  
  
Sakura laid in bed. Heart torn, she lied there quietly, dark thoughts rose in her mind. Suicide......... Drugs........ what was it to her? She had no more life, no Syaoran, no life. Also, the line of trust had been shattered, the only person she trusted most was Tomyo. She eyed the container of Tylenol. She wondered, how bad ur body would react to taking 10 pills at once? She scooted toward the bottle. Would she die? She had nothing to lose........ Her eyes got warm, a tear slipped down her face. "I have nothing to lose.... No one knows..... what the pain is like......" Sakura opened the bottle with shaky hands, and started to count............... 1..................2...............  
  
To be continued..........  
  
AHHHH! Poor Sakura! )= Reveiw! 


	4. A little too late...

Wo ai ne  
  
Peonyqt1004: Hello! *Smiles sweetly* Sorry this story was late; Ano; Stupid CPU, also ff.net is NOT totally stable. Ah, sorry, i'll update Forgotton, and other fanfics soon. As soon as mid term is over and stuff. ^^   
  
Syaoran: DAMMIT! *squints* I can't read what you wrote!  
  
Peonyqt1004: *twitches* Nani yo?!  
  
Syaoran: *falters* Um... ehehehehe;  
  
Peonyqt1004: Thank you, my loyal reveiwers who were sweet and kind enough to reveiw with good feeling, aregitou! ^.^ Here is the fic! XD  
  
"Dying Without You"  
  
Tory was uneasy, why was the house so silent? He approched his bedroom cautiously, trying to hear if anything was wrong, and he did hear something. He heard horrible retching sound and coughing and crying. "Sakura?!" He banged against the door. "Sakura are u ok?!" He was answered with a loud retch. Tory stepped back, 'Here goes nothing...' He slammed the door open, his teeth clenched as the impact jarred his bones. He stared, in shock as he saw his sister. Sakura was doubled over the toilet, blood tinged vomit and spit coming out of her mouth as she coughed hoarsely. The bottle of asprin was knocked over onto the floor. "SAKURA WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU--" Sakura looekd up at him, her eyes rolled back and she slumped against the tub.  
  
Tomyo gritted her teeth as she set out towards Sakuras house, she was going to tell her and break the news gently. But her face turned pale as she approched and heard an ambulence pull up on Sakuras driveway. "What happened?!" She asked frantically as the man came out bringing a strecher with him. "Suicidal victim." He replied and he dissappeared into the house, leaving a shocked and devastated Tomyo behind. Suicide?! She never thought the happy go sunshine Sakura would do that. She started for the house but stopped as the door opened and Sakura was rolled out. "Sakura! Talk to me!" Tomyo screeched as she fluttered by her still friends side. But she was pushed away and Sakura was rolled into the ambulence. Tomyo stared, her eyes strating to well up with tears. It was going to be harder to forgive Li, now that this happened, not only that, but..... Tomyo collapsed onto the grass, crying and blubbering. A comforting hand rested on her shoulders. She looked up and saw her mother standing there with the worried Mr. Kinomoto by her side. "I've heard...." Tomyo was speechless. "How did you? I though--" Sonomi Daijabou smiled at her daughter. "This is important, Nadeshikos daughter is hurt, also ur fren. Come on Tomyo, stop crying, if you were blaming this on yourself ur acting like a bakayarou." Tomyo was shocked, her mother told her exactly how she felt. She did feel guilty, she felt as if she could've prevented this. Tomyo got up and looked at the pinched face of Mr. Kinomoto, realizing how hard this may be for him. But the question was, what actually happened?  
  
Syaoran arrived at Readington, he smiled, it had been only minutes ago that he had landed here, he was to see Sakura soon, soon he would see his love again. He jerked to the side as he heard an ambulence wail by. 'Sux to be whoever may be there.' Syoran thought cheerfuly, not realizing actually who WAS in the ambulence. He soon reached the house, he started to panic as he saw police officers and a harassed looking Tory in front of the building with a weary looking Tomyo resting against the wall of the house. "Tomyo what happened?" Everyone looked up at him and stared. "A kid here sttempted suicide by overdose of pills." The policeman informed him. Syaoran felt a fear rise up in his chest as he turned to Tomyo, "Is this true? Why--" He was cut off with an adrupt slap from the mad purple haired girl. "How dare you leave her behind!" Tomyo hissed, "You act if shes a dog faithfully waiting and waiting till she dies!" Syaoran stared at Tomyo, holding a hand to his stinging cheek. "Tomyo...." Tomyo whirled around, showing him her back. Syaoran felt as if his world was falling apart. What exactly happened? *holding his cheek, he felt the familiar hot build up of tears form behind his eyes. 'No, not now!' Syaoran though, but hopelessly, the warm drop of salty water splashed onto the cemet sidewalk,'I can't... not...' Syaoran turn around, and ran.  
  
To be continued..........  
  
Peonyqt1004: Aie! Reveiw! Sorry its so short! ^^; Gomen!  
  
Syaoran: Talk about short. *Snorts* Why didn't u just make it to one whole story?  
  
Peonyqt1004: *twitches* Well...... *ahem* Shut up.  
  
Syaoran: NANI YO?!  
  
Peoyqt1004: Reveiw please! And please remeber, I accept people giving me cynical advice so they can help me write better, but, I do not accept pointless, flaming, reveiws. A good reveiwer and good reader, is one who reveiws for the better of the other, not saying rude inhumane things. If u flame me, Belive me, I'll flame you. No doubts about it. Just warning you. Especially that one reveiwer who was raving her head off; If she didn't liek it, then don't reveiw, simple as that. And stupid reveiws like that isn't going to make me stop writing this story, and writing more fics. So Ja ne! AND reveiw! 


End file.
